pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seto Vessalius Radiant Aura live
Main Information * Idol: Seto Vessalius Form: Pop Kami Jewel * Coord: Orange Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord * Song - Perfect With Syrup (Parody of Perfect~with Pri) * Stage: '''Candy Stage Prad5-1065.jpg Before the Live Seto was in the changing room along with Moffu '''Moffun: Seto! *said jumping to his shoulder* Seto: Moffun! Moffun: Which coord do you want to perfom with today? *asked* Seto: With the Pop one Moffun Yeah, Moffun: Okey, here you have it Seto: Okey thanks *said taking the Pop Kami Jewel* Moffun: Okey, good luck! Live Megane: Please scan the amount of tickets for your coord. You can also scan your Friends Ticket. ~Pripara Change~ Meganee: The orange color of the color looks so Pop, it's perfect for a Pop Idol and the royalty of the dress look so beautiful. Seto: Orange Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord~Syrup! (When Seto changes into his Pop version he finishes his sentences with Syrup like Mirei with Puri) ~'On The Stage~' The music start to sound. When Seto starts to move a radiant orange light appear around him along with some candies and jellies. - Muite mo muite mo puritī (Syru Syruppu) ' ' (Everyone is pretty from the outside and inside (Syru Syruppu)) -'Migotona aidoru Syru miseru Ppu! ' (I will show you how to be ~Syru the best idol ~Ppu) - Syruppu genki deru kotoba (Syruppu yori) oshiete ageru sā issho ni (~Syruppu are the words that will cheer you up (Now~Syrup) let's all come together so I can tell you this) Then his radiant orange and candy aura starts to grow more bigger and the same shiny criature from last time appear again and the center of his Iris changes into a shiny star. Seto's Kirara.png -'Kuchibiru wo kisu no katachi sutan bai soshitara ' (Form your lips like you are going to kiss something and standby) -'Hoppe wo (Syrup) ryōte de (Syrup) Gyutto shite shinkokyū (Sy~Rup~Sy~Rup~) Iku yo!' (To press your cheeks (~Syrup) use your hands (~Syrup) and take a deep breath as tightly as you can (Sy~Rup~Syu~Rup~) let's go! ~Chorus~ - Sy✰Sy✰Sy✰ Syruppu Syrup (PuPuPu) yume wo migaku Syrup (Sy-Ru-Ppu!) (Sy✰Sy✰Sy✰ Syruppu Syrup (PuPuPu) to polish your dream ~puri (Sy-Ru-Ppu!)) -'Shisen watashi dake ni chōdai koko ni Syrup Syrup. ' (You have to put your sights on me when you come over here ~Syrup Syrup) -'Sy✰Sy✰Sy✰ appu Syruppu (Ruppuppu) oboreru hodo Syrup' (Hariappu!) ' (Sy✰Sy✰Sy✰ up we go Syruppu (Ruppuppu) like we trying not to drown (Hurry up!) -'''Toretate (Hai) purittona ha~to todokeru yo Syrup pa~fekuto (Syrup!) ' (Freshly (Yes) grab your pretty heart and deliver it, the Syrupe~rfect way (Syrup!) And then Seto goes to the center of the stage along with the Orange Candie Aura and the Shiny Creature. '''-Making Drama, Switch On! -'Ichiban kyūtona Syrup ichiban saikōna Syrup' (To be the cutest ~syrup and to be the best ~syrup) The camera floats around a colorful, fruit-themed carnival until spotting Seto when a rainbow suddenly forms in the sky and he is shown stearing a donut car. -'Itsudemo happī Syruppumaite miseru' (I'll show you how to always be happy ~syrup) He is then shown on a fruit themed merry-go-round, then while a fruit roller coaster zooms around the area, sweets and fruits begin to rain from the sky. -'Atarashī aidoru miseru' (I'll show you a brand new idol) Seto is shown riding a saucer and rides right into a huge pile of jelly beans, which shoot into the air and land behind her as he poses and says Fresh Sweets Park! -'Cyalume Change!' - Sy✰Sy✰Sy✰ Syruppu Syrup (PuPuPu) yume wo migaku Syrup (Sy-Ru-Ppu!) (Sy✰Sy✰Sy✰ Syruppu Syrup (PuPuPu) to polish your dream ~puri (Sy-Ru-Ppu!)) While saying the chorus, Seto's coord changes to a magic coord! [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Bunny_Magician_Coord '''Golden Bunny Magician Coord!']'' -'Coord Get~Syrup!' -'Shisen watashi dake ni chōdai koko ni Syrup Syrup. ' (You have to put your sights on me when you come over here ~Syrup Syrup) - Sy✰Sy✰Sy✰ hoka no hito ni (PuRaRa) purai kinshi Syruppu (Dame pu!) ( Sy✰Sy✰Sy✰ other people (PuRaRa) may not be prohibited to ply) -'Shinsen (Yoi) purittona sumairu tobashichau Syruppa~fekuto (Syrup!)' (Freshly (Good) your pretty smiles allows me to fly the pe~fect way (Syrup!) And then an orange aura is fulling all the stadium and the people can eat the candies of Seto's aura and everyone is enjoying of the live. -'Syruppu Syruppu Ruppu Ruppu Syurppu, Syruppu Syruppu~pe~fect ~Syrup!!' And he finished with a Cute-Pop pose with his kirara next to him.The whole crowd were so excited for the perfomance that they were shouting one after another. ??: You're amazing!!!! Seto~Syruppu~Sama!!! Make me butterfly!!!!!! Syruppu da pu pu!!! Seto: Thanks~Syrup! Did you like the perfomance~Syrup? ??: Yeaaaaaah~Syrup!!!! *answered all the crowd. Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Radiant Aura Category:Shows Category:Mini auditions Category:Seto's Shows Category:Xesc13primero Category:Solo Live Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri Category:Lives